


Lux et Veritas, Nathan!

by seidesumei



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack sometimes, Fluff, Humor, Javi and Yuzu adopt Nathan for a while, Javi hugs Yuzu, Javi is Spanish, Nathan has no idea what he is doing, Some Soft Content TM, Spain, Who am I kidding probably most of the time, Yuzu and Nathan Rivalry, Yuzu and Nathan become BFFs, Yuzu and Nathan fight for Javi's attention, Yuzu kisses Javi, Yuzu vs Nathan Soft Edition, i have no idea what im doing, insecure!yuzuru, one-shot collections, studying abroad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidesumei/pseuds/seidesumei
Summary: "Hey Javier, uh, so I'm studying abroad in Spain this semester and I was wondering-""When you are arriving?""Uh, tomorrow at eight in the morning but-""Will see you at airport. Might be little late.""??????????????"





	1. Prologue -  ¡Hola Espana!

**Author's Note:**

> I am big apology if this sucks big time <3 also i might be a very slow updater because dying in uni :0 
> 
> Yuzuru, heal well and command. Nathan, reach for the stars. Javi, just keep being a ray of sunshine.

Nathan wriggled in his airplane seat impatiently as he waited to exit the plane. His legs were sore from the ten hour flight, and all he wanted was to get the damn out of the sitting position he was stuck in for longer than was tolerable.

_A huge bowl of ramen would be nice too...._

 

_And where in the damn hell would you find ramen in Spain, Nathan? Fuck._

 

The American pressed his face into the adjacent plane seat in exasperation, earning a disapproving look from the lady next to him, but he couldn't care less. He squiggled straight through the aisle as soon as he could stand, helping a girl take her luggage down from the cabins on the way. He grinned smugly at the sound of " _he's cute!!_ " and the excited giggles to her friends.

 

The sun was bright in Madrid, and Nathan let out a loud sigh of content. He remembered Raf's angry red face when he told him he was on his way to Spain to study and a shit-eating grin spread itself onto his face. Mariah told him that he was " _sooooo dead_ " when he came back, but he'd deal with it later.  _Not like he can come kill me for it right now!_

 

"Nathan! Over here!"

 

Javi.

 

Nathan had been nervous to ask ever since he received the acceptance for his study abroad opportunity. He'd joked on his interview with Meryl that he'd ask Javi to show him around if he ever got the chance to go to Spain, but _actually_ getting there changed the situation entirely. He hadn't talked much with Javier over his senior season and the entire time he was around, they were strict rivals, so it was nerve wracking to call without notice, considering he even had to ask Alex for his number; the smirk on his face after Nathan had agreed to 'five on-call favors' in exchange annoyed him. 

 

_I swear to god the next time I have do embarrassing shit in front of their damned vlog camera I'll decimate the thing to pieces._

 

Nathan put the thought aside. He jogged over to where Javier stood as he eagerly wove around a black jacket to get his attention. Although Nathan hadn't really gotten to know Javier that well, it was nice to see him again. Alex and Maia wouldn't stop talking about how great he was, and Nathan could already tell from how quickly Javier, sorry, _Javi_ , he had told him to call him, had agreed to take care of him during his trip. 

 

"Nathan! How was the flight! You are happy to be in Spain?" Javier patted him on the back as soon as they met, and the smile on his face made Nathan feel nothing but welcome and happy.

 

Nathan high-fived him. "Yeah, man! I mean, super happy to finally get away from the school-skating schedule for a bit. It was getting kinda busy, so it's cool that I can take a little break from all that."

 

Javier's smile widened, if it was possible. "Awesome! I drive you to where I live, yes? You will have a great time here!" 

 

Nathan agreed happily, and he couldn't help but feel like this was all a bit surreal. He was in Spain, instead of in LA or Connecticut. He wasn't on a school campus or a training rink. Most of all, his ex-rival, Javier Fernandez, was walking, one of his suitcases in hand, to his car to take Nathan to his home, where Javi had so kindly allowed Nathan to stay in for the duration of his trip. _Who would've thought?_

 

But when Nathan approached the car and saw a mop of black hair poke out of the window of the shotgun, he dropped everything in hand, barely saving his Gatorade bottle from spilling over his brand new white Nikes. Javier shot an embarrassed glance to the American.

 

"Ah, so about this, I......eh......"

 

The person in the car turned to face Nathan, and an expression of pure shock wrote itself all over his face before he turned red and faced Javier angrily.

 

" _Javi_! You say you come pick up old friend! Why _Nathan_ here?" 

 

"Carino, he _is_ an old friend! Don't worry- no,  _mi vida_ , he came here to learn about _Spain_! And I have this all figured out and ...."

 

Javier's voiced drowned out, and Nathan could only stutter and look back and forth between the two with wide eyes. This was _not_ what he was expecting at all. He'd never been this confused, not even in MATH 111. There might have been so many questions in his head that it was about to explode. 

 

" _Y-Y-Yuzu?!"_

 


	2. Don't test me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holy shit idk what possessed me to write this much i havent written in ages  
>  
> 
> also it is late so i apologize for the probably 293789127312 mistakes in here because I didn't go back to fix them we die like men <3

Nathan could barely move a muscle in the backseat of the completely silent car. He had wordlessly slidden into his seat, eyes avoiding but not unaware of the slit eyes watching him silently from the front, like a python ready to pounce. Cowering in the back corner of his seat, he fiddled with his phone, which had run out of battery, _damn it why now_ , and his eyes flicked to the rear-view mirror, where he could see Yuzuru’s unblinking eyes wide and taught, lips curled into a frown that was a clear indication of annoyance but something else that Nathan couldn’t quite put a finger on. He gulped hard. Yuzuru’s brows furrowed harder at the noise. Nathan looked down at his lap and heard an annoyed grunt and a gentle slap from Javier, drawing a loud yelp and snarl from the man beside him. His eyes flitted up to the rear-view mirror once again, and he could see the mental conversation oh so clearly.

 

_Give the boy rest Yuzu he’s been traveling for more than ten hours._

 

_No. You don’t tell me what to do. You don’t get tell me what to do after you bring home American rival without even ask me._

 

A long outdrawn sigh from Javier. He must know about the shit he was about to put up with. Nathan threw a pitying glance to the Spaniard, though no one caught it.

 

Nathan let out an internal cry of joy when Javier finally pulled up to the curb of his apartment. The pressure in the car was about to kill him, Yuzuru’s icy gaze barely leaving his form once. The second the car was parked, Yuzu slid out, slamming the door in his wake and proceeded to stomp his way up the stairs to the floor Javier must live on. Javi watched in abandon and turning to Nathan, he shrugged in response to the nervous look on the teenager’s face. “Very dramatic. You are surprised?” Nathan chuckled anxiously, turning to help Javi haul his suitcases from the trunk. The spanish man glanced at him with a pitying smile.

 

“I’m sorry about it. I think I know he will gonna act this way, but I didn’t want to tell him anyway. I might be slaughtered alive before I can even come pick you up.” Javier revealed sheepishly. Nathan snickered out loud.

 

“It’s cool dude. Honestly, thanks a lot for letting me stay over. I know we didn’t talk that much before but it’s super cool that one of my idols is willing to help me out here, you know? And as much as I’m shocked that Yuzu’s here too, I’m really excited. Might be a bit scared too but, hey, balance, am I right?”

 

Javier half-smiled half-grimaced, but Nathan could barely register what it meant before his face melted into an expression of pure sunshine. “Right. Balance. Anyway, you’re going to love here in Spain! You made the right choice to come here Nathan! No one will show you better how beautiful it is here than me. I will show you to the apartment? I clear out a spare room for you.”

 

Nathan nodded happily, and trailed Javier up the stairs with his luggage in hand and the sun on his face. _Man, the shine here would make California shy_ . He was in _Spain_ . _What the heck_? He skipped a little up the last flight up the stairs, his screaming calves from the climb barely registering in his head.

 

He entered Javier’s home and kicked his shoes off in the corner, taking extra care to make sure the soles of his feet didn’t touch the blinding white of the shoe skin. The apartment was filled with a warm energy: TV blaring with a soccer match on low volume, a comfortable couch with gaming controllers skewed all over it, and a basket of fruit decorating the wooden dining table. The carpets on the floor were intricate, adding subtle shades of color to the room, and the scent of saffron clouded the air. Nathan took a deep breath. It felt like home already.

 

Javier led him to a clean, comfy room across from the kitchen, telling him to get himself settled and that he would busy himself with making the ‘best Spanish food he’d ever eat’. Nathan thanked him profusely, and when he managed to wrestle all of his bags into the room and shut the door, he flopped face forward on the bed, letting out a long sigh of content. Flipping onto his back, he stared at the ceiling, the creme colored walls soothing Nathan’s tired eyes.

 

Suddenly, the air turned _very cold_.

 

Nathan’s eyes widened, and he shivered a little before he lifted his head from the mattress, scouting his surroundings. His eyes caught the glint of black eyes from the tiny slit left open from the closet door just a millisecond before, but it wasn’t enough to prepare him for when the entire thing slid right, slamming into the opposite wall when it hit its’ limit. Nathan shrieked loudly, shoving his hand against his mouth when the Spanish music from outside his room dimmed out a little, an ‘ _is everything alright?_ ’ shouted over it. Nathan sputtered a bit before he collected himself, returning a pretty convincing ‘yeah!’ from his side of the door. The whole time, Yuzuru, seated inside his closet with a calico kitten in his lap and a dark look in his eyes, never let his gaze leave the American’s, and Nathan was too frightened to look away. The cold air hit his cheek again, and Nathan shivered, drawing his arms a little closer to his body.

 

“H-hey Yuzu! How is everyth- I mean, what are you doing…. in my closet? Haha…”

 

Yuzuru stared unimpressed back at him. “YOUR closet? You are brave to say this room already _yours_. I not know why you are here, but I do not like. What you want from me?” he seethed.

 

Nathan’s eyes bulged. “I- I swear I’m just here for a study abroad trip for school! I just really wanted to learn more about Spain and hey, _I swear_ man, I’m not trying to bother you or anyth-”

 

“Do not say _man_ to me! I come here for small break and visit Jabi, not deal with Nathan learning for school here.”

 

“Hey, I didn’t even know you and Javi were together! Also, yeah, about that, is your ankle doing okay? I heard it was-”

 

Yuzuru scoffed. “Do not pretend like _concern_ for me. I not approving of you stay here with Jabi and me, so do not try and test patience.” The cat in his lap meowed aggressively, as if agreeing with the man that cuddled him close to his chest. Nathan couldn’t believe he was so intimidated by someone who had decided to hide in his closet and wait for him to arrive before pouncing, a fluffy kitten in his arms for good measure. The American just blinked blanky, and Yuzuru gave one last disapproving scowl as he stood up with the cat in his arms and marched promptly out of his room.

 

Nathan could feel himself start to tremble in anger. Who was Yuzuru to come up to him and attack him like that, huh? It wasn’t like he did anything to aggravate the guy in the first place. And it’s not like Yuzu lived here either, he was visiting Javier just like he was? He was being a complete asshole, Nathan decided, and _Nathan_ was not going to sit back and let him intimidate him any longer. This was war. And Nathan was going to win.

 

He barely noticed his breathing start to get more heavy and his complexion warming up so quickly until he heard a loud shout from the other side of the house.

 

“Yusu! Why in the hell is the guest room set to -1 Celcius? Yusu? Dios mio…”

 

Javier’s grumbles dissolved with the sound of the food cooking in the kitchen, and the smell of seafood began to waft into the room. “Yusu! Nathan! Lunch now? Food is finished!”

 

Nathan looked around his room for a few seconds, his eyes catching his Spanish workbook strewn in the corner. A slow smirk painted its way onto his face, and he grabbed it quickly before exiting his freezing corridors and making his way into the living room.

 

Javier was sitting on the couch, facing the TV focusedly as he zoned in on the soccer game on the television. He was still wearing his white and red checkered apron, and Nathan could see-   _oh yesss, a giant pan full of paella, boy, was he looking forward to this_ , presented beautifully on the dining table. He bounced over to where Javier sat, the man flashing him a quick grin before fixating his attention back on the television screen. Real Madrid vs Manchester United.

 

Nathan flopped down on the couch next to him. “Rooting for Madrid? They’re my favorite soccer team too!” Javier flashed him an impressed smile before tutting jokingly. “Not soccer, kiddo. Futbol! You Americans need to stop saying the _soccer_ thing. It is so wrong.” Nathan rolled his eyes good naturedly. “Yeah, yeah, whatever, Americans and everything right?” Javier chuckled.

 

Nathan hitched from his seat excitedly when Karim Benzema stole the ball right under his opponent’s nose, speeding towards the goal. _Man, what a goat_ , Nathan thought. _He better score- he’s getting closer!_ Javier was jittering excitedly in his seat too, and the closer Benzema got to the goal, Javi stood up a bit higher in anticipation. He clutched Nathan’s wrist in his anxiety and Nathan grabbed his fist right back as the two watched the man speed towards the goal and- YES!

 

Javier exploded from the couch, letting go of Nathan’s wrist to throw his arms in the air and Nathan cheered loudly at the sight of the ball shooting straight into the net. Javi threw his arms around Nathan screaming loudly, imitating the man on the television yelling “GOOOOAALLL!!” and Nathan joined along. Soon, both of them had run out of air and where wheezing as they laughed in excitement. “Yeeaaahhh!” Nathan cried as he held his palm up high for Javier, the Spanish man’s hand meeting his in a high-five of celebration. The Spaniard laughed, and tossing the remote on the couch as the television program continued to blare with the team’s winning hugs and cheers. “We can go eat? The lunch will get cold!” Javier told him, his eyes sparkling with joy. “Yeah, totally down!” Nathan chirped in response. He turned his head and stood up to follow him, but not before his gaze caught a cap of black hair watching the scene from the corner of the living room entrance. Nathan’s lips tugged upward in triumph. _Perfect._

 

When he reached the dining table, Nathan’s jaw dropped entirely. He could tell from the smell wafting across the house that the paella would be good, but just looking at it was a whole different monster. Nathan stared in awe at the shiny red shrimp arranged perfectly along the sides of the pan and the golden bed of rice peeking out from the clams and mussels strewn across. “Javi, holy _shit_ , man. This looks _incredible_ . Smells so good too; I didn’t know you could cook so well! Damn!” Javier’s chest puffed out a little, a proud smile on his face. “You have not even tried it yet! Come on, dig in! Let me just- hold on, YUSU! YUSURU! LUNCH- oh there you are querido. We were waiting on you!” Javier seated himself, smiling up at a figure that was making its way to the table. Nathan smiled unbothered at Javier as he watched Yuzuru sit with an even scarier look on his face through his peripheral vision. Picking up his fork, he dug into the paella, humming loudly in content as he shoveled the rice in his mouth. “Javi this is so good dude. You’re _amazing_. Mmm!” Javier chuckled sheepishly. “I’m glad you like!”

 

Nathan took a quick glance up to his left, catching a very grumpy looking Yuzuru fiddling his fork within the rice, making sure his fork stayed far away from the little burrow in the pan that Nathan already dug in his enthusiasm to devour the delicious food. Nathan smiled. _What a more perfect time than now?_

 

He perked up just a bit, a alert sound from his mouth that caught moved Javier’s attention from his fork. “By the way, Javi, I had this little assignment I had to complete before I get to my first day of class here. It’s Spanish and I know a bit, but it’s still a bit hard for me to grasp. You mind helping me out?” Javi lit up almost immediately. “Of course! Want to bring it over here?” Nathan let out a hum of agreement before he quickly fetched his workbook and slid back to the table, popping another mouthful of food into his mouth. Javier looked over his work, nodding in understanding, and excitedly began instructing Nathan on the material. Nathan was barely paying attention though. He had deliberately flipped to the first lesson of his Introductory Spanish class; of course he already knew everything on the page. What he was more interested in was seeing the reddening face of the Japanese man sitting across from them. The fork began to tremble between his slender fingers, and the American snickered inwardly. _Revenge, motherfuckerrrr._

 

“-and oh, yes, this term! You know how to pronounce this one?” Nathan snapped his attention back, dutifully chirping the term on the page with utmost perfection. Javier smiled proudly. “Yes! Oh my god, I try for so long to teach Yusu how to say this but he can’t say correctly! You learn very quick! Remember, Yusu, this word you didn’t know how to say-”

 

The Japanese skater seemed to have had enough, as Nathan had flitteted his vision just enough to see the hand slamming the fork down at the table, before the loud _clang_ rung through his ears. A shit-eating grin spread on his face, and he looked up, only to see…. not the cold blackness that Nathan had expected, but red-rimmed eyes that looked as if they were barely containing the tears that were pooled within them. Nathan’s triumphant smile began to melt off at the sight, and barely any time had passed before Yuzuru turned quickly, stomping back to the room he came from and leaving a loud slam in his wake. Nathan could only stare in shock and awe as Javier panicked confusedly as he left him with an “excuse me for a minute, Nathan” and scurried off to where Yuzuru had run, soft coaxes of “ _Querido_ ? What’s wrong? _Mi amor_?” echoing through the air.

 

A ball of dread began to form in Nathan’s stomach.

 

_Should he have done that?_


	3. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier is at the end of his patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhahhaha what the hell i finally updated. sorry about the wait. I had a teensy bit of time to write today, so here's what i have! sorry its shortttt

"Shit,"

Nathan's brain helpfully provided as Javi worriedly knocked on the door. He was still in a bit of a shell shock, especially with himself. He was usually the chill one, the one who never gave a fourth of a shit no matter what; he had no idea that he had it in him to be so petty in a bitch fight.

_What the actual fuck did you do Nathan?_

_You made him cry._

_Well I didn't think-_

_Yeah, clearly! What ass of a brain would have thought that was a good idea? You're fighting over someone with someone else in an established relationship with him! And you're not even interested!_

_Well, it's not my fault he was being an annoying little shit!_

_Did you expect anything different? He's Yuzuru! Any hobo on the street could look at him and know that he's dramatic as fuck!_

 

Nathan stared wide eyed at a particular shrimp arranged in the now cold paella still sitting in front of him as he fought with himself mentally. The beady eyes looked up at him with all the judgement in the world. He groaned, face planting on the table in front of him. When the initial shock finally retreated, he brought himself to stand and crept towards the end of the kitchen to carefully eavesdrop at the site of the shit show.

 

He was surprised to see the door cracked open; knowing Yuzu, his stubborn ass would've never opened the door no matter the level of coaxing. The key sticking out of the doorknob to the room labeled 'SPARE' only proved his point; Nathan rolled his eyes at himself for even believing that anything else would've been the reason. He stuck his head cautiously around the corner, and that was all the distance he had to go before he heard a shrill yell.

 

"You not care about me! I fly from so far, Javi! But you not care. You go, _oh Nathan fly from America to learn Spanish so Yuzu does not matter anymore!_ "

 

A long suffering sigh.

 

"Yusu, you _know_ I care about you. I don't understand wh-"

 

"You STILL not understand?? Wow, Jabi must very stupid! You not want me anymore! What is the point of propose me if you not want me anymore??" Yuzuru's voice choked. Nathan's heart clenched.

 

_They're engaged??? Oh shit!_

_Nathan fucking focus._

 

"Yuzuru, you need to calm down. This has nothing to do with me not wanting you. I-"

"See? You just admit!"

"Yuzu, I-"

"No! I don't want listen."

"Yuzu-"

"Lalalalalalala! I not hear!"

"Y-"

"LALALA-"

"Yuzu SHUT UP!"

 

A radio silence. Nathan's jaw went completely unhinged. He had never heard Javi sound like that. He was pretty sure no one had ever heard Javi sound like that.

 

"You're selfish you know! All I wanted was to help a friend out when he reached out! But of _course_ you don't understand! Everything revolves around you, you, you! You're not stupid, Yuzu, you obviously know none of this is because I don't care about you! I proposed to you because I love you! You know, maybe I should think it all through all over. If you think I'm okay with you behaving like a brat all the time, then you thought wrong!"

 

A soft gasp.

 

"J-Jabi-"

 

"No. I need to go. I can't stand a minute longer here. Not a second longer! I don't give a shit what more you have to say Yuzu!"

 

"Wh-wha-"

 

"DON'T TOUCH ME."

 

Javi's voice boomed through the entire apartment. The silence that followed the echoes could shatter mirrors. Nathan's eyes had practically rolled out of his head. His jaw hung dumbly as he heard what he _couldn't believe he was hearing_. The alarms blearing _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_ in his head had increased by tenfold in both volume and frequency. He couldn't even move when he heard the loud footsteps storm out of the room, and when Javi turned to face him with daggers in his eyes, Nathan physically flinched. Javi's eyes softened a little at the sight.

 

"Sorry about this all, Nathan. Sorry about him. I don't want to ruin the trip here. I just need little time on my own. I will teach you Spanish when I come back, yes? Make yourself at home. Don't sweat about _him_."

 

Javi's face was solemn, tired, angry, and very visibly sad. Nathan just swallowed hard before nodding stiffly, watching Javier grab a coat and walk out of the apartment, the sound of the door shutting so very loud.

 

He hadn't even been able to hear Yuzuru's sobs until the ringing in his ears stopped. Nathan closed his eyes and felt the guilt envelop him from head to toe. 

 

 _Fucking shit of an ass you motherfucker of a shit._ Nathan tiraded himself.

 

Carefully, he crept up towards Yuzuru's room and the sight before him made his eyes droop even further. Yuzuru's face was red, blotchy, and wet, so different from the warrior he had always known on the ice. His head was pressed against the cabinet in front him, and he began banging his head harshly against the wood as he wailed. Bony white hands clutched at the carpet underneath him, and Nathan was just one second away from vomiting his heart out from the shame.

 

It probably wasn't a good idea, but Nathan couldn't really bring himself to just stand there and continue watching, so he began to meekly approach the shaking crumple on the floor with caution.

 

"Yuzu? I-I-"

"Why?" 

Nathan was cut off at the soft squeak that released itself from Yuzuru's throat. When the Japanese man moved his head to look up at him, Nathan could only see vulnerability, pain, and sadness; none of the sass or bitchiness from before. He didn't even want to think about the sight in front of him: big, voluminous tears rolling down his face and... _ugh_.

"Why are you cruel! Now I have no one, you are happy?" 

Another juicy sob made its way out of him, and Nathan nearly fainted. He stared at the spot in front of him, gaze not even following Yuzuru as the Japanese grabbed the fluffy white blanket from the bed and pushed past him, locking himself into the restroom across the floor. The sound of his cries still echoed through the unit, and Nathan turned slowly around to look out the window of the room. There was the distant sound of meowing and scratches at the bathroom door in harmony with Yuzuru's painful sobs and Nathan's knees collapsed, falling onto the bed behind him as his wide eyes stared at the pigeon waggling near the power line just outside.

 

 _Mother_ **fucker**. This is all your fault.  
  


The exchange student sat unmoving for a solid five minutes, before starting and running to the doors, kicking his white Nikes on, not caring about the dirt stain that appeared in the process. He shot out of the apartment, running fast down the stairs, praying that Javier hadn't made it too far.


End file.
